1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a tool for constructing building foundations and more specifically, to a tool for constructing precision foundation forms.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many structures are built upon stone, earth or concrete foundations to provide stability and integrity. Foundations have been incorporated into structures for thousands of years, but in recent times, reinforced concrete has been the material of choice for building foundations. Prior to pouring the concrete, the reinforcing material, which is usually steel xe2x80x9crebarxe2x80x9d is laid, and a form is built around the rebar. The foundation form creates a type of surrounding well, into which the concrete is poured, which allows the concrete to retain its shape, until it dries. Upon drying, the foundation is usually in an elongate, squared or rectangular shape, and the remainder of the structure is built on top of this foundation.
It is crucial for a foundation to have a precisely squared, or rectangular shape wherein the top surface is precisely level so that any structure built thereon will be as true as possible. In order to obtain such precise foundations, the forms have to be built with precision. Typically, the accepted method of building forms has required the craftsman or xe2x80x9cformerxe2x80x9d to use a variety of tools; namely levels, building squares, and tape measures. The tape measure was used to achieve a preferred width for the form well, upon which the well was built, using planks to, construct opposing sidewalls. The square was used to make sure that the sidewalls were vertically straight, upon which stakes were driven next to the sidewalls to retain them in a straight vertical position. Finally, the level was used to make sure that the top surfaces of the opposing sidewalls were level at a desired height, so that when the concrete was poured the foundation would have a desired depth and not over-pour one side of the form. The use of these multiple tools to achieve a precise foundation has allowed precise foundations to be built in the past. However, a drawback exists in that the craftsman must carry these three tools around a building site, which becomes cumbersome. Additionally, the use of three tools also opens the construction process up to numerous miscalculations, especially if imprecise measurements are made, requiring the former to later correct his mistakes.
Therefore, a need exists for a single specialty tool precisely designed for constructing foundation forms. This tool would preferably incorporate the features of a measuring tool, a building square, and a level, all in one. Additionally, this tool would preferably provide uniform measuring and leveling so that miscalculations in measuring and leveling could be avoided, thereby allowing extremely precise foundation forms to be built.
Accordingly, the foregoing information reflects the state of the art of which the inventor is aware, and is tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor""s acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent with regards to the patentability of the present invention. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the disclosed information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor""s claimed invention.
By way of example, and not of limitation, the present invention generally pertains to a foundation forming tool which incorporates measuring, leveling and squaring capabilities. In the preferred embodiment, this invention is comprised of a lower base which evolves into an upper base. The lower base is of a length approximating the preferred width of a foundation and terminates in two opposing, squared-off, ends. The squared off ends of the lower base are intended to provide a surface for allowing the opposing sidewalls of a foundation form to flushly abut against. In this manner, a precise and uniform foundation width is achieved by this tool.
The upper base is of a greater length than the lower base and the upper base overhangs the squared-off ends of the lower base, by a significant margin. These xe2x80x9coverhangsxe2x80x9d are intended to contact the top of the opposing sidewalls while the lower base hangs down into the foundation form well. The overhangs are positioned in a preferred 90 degree relation to the squared-off ends. This 90 degree relation allows the opposing planks which comprise a form well to be precisely squared in relation to each other, thereby insuring that the planks will be vertically straight prior to staking them in place.
Finally, a leveling means, such as a common bubble leveler is positioned in this tool for allowing a level foundation form to be built. The leveling means preferably has the capability to indicate horizontal and vertical levels, the same as many leveling tools already in existence. Hence, precise width measurement is achieved by the lower base; precise squaring is achieved by the 90 degree junction of the upper and lower bases; and precise horizontal and vertical leveling is achieve by the leveling means. Also, the invention could incorporate a laser device for accomplishing a variety of tasks, such as shooting level lines to various locations around a foundation form or building site.
Accordingly, this invention will be more fully understood through the following objects and advantages:
An object of the invention is to provide a foundation forming tool which incorporates measuring, squaring, and leveling features in a single tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a foundation forming tool capable of creating uniformly precise foundations.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention, without placing limitations thereon.